Fantendo Smash Bros. Rumble/Dojo/Adventure Mode
Fantendo Smash Bros. Rumble's Adventure mode is called "The Subspace Missionary". This page will tell you all the events in the story and gives what to expect in boss battles or characters. Level 1 After the events in Fantendo Smash Bros. DS... *High in the sky, above a forest, Unten and Litle P are in a midair stadium ready to fight each other in a rumble. After a brief introduction of the two Fantendo characters, they fight. *Miles away on Night Mountain, Nightwolf is watching the match between Unten and Litle P. *After either Unten or Litle P wins the match, the loser falls down in his trophy form. The winner runs over to the loser and turns him back into his regular form. After the loser gets up, the two shake hands. *Just when Unten and Litle P are about to leave the midair stadium, a massive ship with The Groo's face on it and blasting out a an enormous cloud of black smoke flies over the stadium. Suddenly, the ship starts firing the stadium. As it shakes, Unten and Litle P struggle to maintain their balance. The ship shoots the middle of the stadium, which causes a massive explosion. The shock wave of the explosion sends Unten flying away toward Night Mountain. When Litle P is about to exit the stadium, the giant Gooper Blooper appears out of nowhere and starts terrorizing the spectators! Litle P realizes that he has no choice but to kill it. BOSS DEFEATED! *After Litle P destroys the Gooper Blooper, the ship above stops firing at the stadium. Instead, a door opens, and drops a heavy and power Subspace Bomb! Just before the Bomb hits the stadium's floor, Litle P is able to escape the arena. The bomb explodes and engulfs the entire stadium in Subspace. Did Litle P escape in time? STAGE CLEAR! Level 2 *Back at Night Mountain, Nightworlf sees the arena go into Subspace. After a few seconds of pondering, he decides to stop whoever was planning this. He then jumps off the mountain's peak and sets off on his new adventure. *After reaching the middle of the mountain, Nightwolf hears the Grooship aproaching. He gets worried that the ship may drop a Subspace Bomb on Night Mountain! But nothing happens. He sees the Grooship fly past the mountain. Angry, Nightwolf gives chase to the ship. *Still close to the Grooship, Nightwolf finds something big on the ground. After digging it out, he realizes that it's Unten in his trophy form. By tapping the trophy's base, Unten is revived to normal. He explains to Nightwolf what had happened back at the midair stadium. Nightwolf asks him if he wants to join him on his quest, and Unten agrees. The two continue on with their journey. *After much traveling, the Grooship finally gets away from Unten and Nightwolf. STAGE CLEAR! Level 3 *Litle P is traveling at the bottom of Night Mountain. He notices that the Grooship is chasing him. Shadow Bugs fall from the sky and form into Primids. Litle P fights the army. *Litle P defeats the Primid army and flees the Grooship. *Clyde is running around getting berries for his lunch,when litle P bumps into him,then litle P tells him everything that has happened so far,so they team up and chase the grooship STAGE CLEAR! Category:Modes Category:FSB Rumble Dojo pages